Partners in Crime
by teeroy766
Summary: Two of Remnant's most wanted criminals help themeselves to a rare dust crystal exhibit at the Vale Museum of Arts and Science. Supervillian AU Wild Rose


Alarms blared around the museum as shattered glass lay about the floor of the main show room. Many of the showcases have already been broken, or forced open by the museum's late night guests.

"These dust gems are very beautiful, aren't they dear?" The short girl in a red and black skirt asks her companion as she examines the large blue gem she holds.

"Why yes, I do believe they are love. My father would kill to be able to sell gems of this size and purity." The white haired young man said as he began placing the gems into padded cases for transport. "It's a shame really. These collectors have some of the most concentrated dust gems on Remnant, and they just dump them into cases for the peons to drool over. Such wasted potential."

The silver eyed girl laughed at her partner's musings as she brought more of the gems to him. "As nice as they are, remember that we only really need electricity dust. Don't get too hung up over them." The young man rolled his eyes and huffed as he worked. "Yes dear."

As the two were getting back to their nefarious deed, the doors to the museum all slammed open as a shout rang out.

"This is the Vale Police Department! Drop your weapons and come peacefully, or we will use all necessary force to bring you two in!" The two teens raised their hands as they were surrounded by VPD officers in SWAT gear. Despite being surrounded by armed men pointing assault weapons at them, the teens seemed oddly bored.

"Oh, no. Whatever shall we do, Whitley?" The girl said in a bored tone. The boy turned to her and in an equally bored voice replied. "I don't have the foggiest idea, Ruby. They seem to have finally caught us."

If the officers were unnerved by this exchange they did not show it. "Ruby Rose, Whitley Schnee, you are both under arrest for robbery, assault with a deadly weapon, murder, fraud, grand larceny, and copyright infringement. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against your in a court of law."

Ruby yawned and stretched her upraised arms. "Honey, I'm getting bored." Whitley cracked nodded his head in agreement. "As am I." The officers tense and ready their weapons as the delinquent teens lower their arms and grasp each other's hands. Before the officers can react, the teens are gone in a flurry of rose petals. The officers shine their lights in every direction as they try and locate the teens, only to turn as they hear laughing coming from the statue in the middle of the room.

On the top are the two teens, laughing at the officers' antics. "Get down from there! You are both under arrest! This isn't a game!" The commander yells. Both teens cease smiling and turn their heads towards him. "I suppose you're right. We should get on with it." Whitley says as he and Ruby jump down from the statue. As they land Ruby reaches for her scythe, but Whitley stops her. "Ruby, dear. There's no reason for that. Our guest will take care of them." Ruby smiles at Whitley and relaxes. "Of course, dear. How could I forget. Missile Wrist, do be a dear and put on a show."

 **(I'm not creative enough to come up with a unique giant robot. I just wanted something suitably destructive, but also slightly cartoony. Look up Missile Wrist if you don't know what I am talking about.)**

Before the officers can blink, the back wall of the museum is ripped open, sending debris everywhere. The officers begin firing through the dust from the catastrophe, but they can hear their bullets harmlessly ricochet off of a large metal body. The officers scream at each other to take cover and to aim for the glowing purple eye.

Ruby and Whitley watch impassively as their metal monstrosity takes on the SWAT team and pushes them back. "I believe that that should give us plenty of time." Whitley remarked as he went back to filling cases with crystals. Ruby hummed her agreement as she begins using her semblance to round up the remaining crystals. "Yep, I think we'll even be able to grab some for our own use as well."

After the nefarious duo had filled their cases and stuffed their pockets, a roaring could be heard overhead. "That would be our ride!" Ruby shouts as runs through the hole in the wall and climbs the rope ladder that's thrown down to them from the bullhead. Whitley follows and clambers into the bullhead as it turns to leave. Pulling his scroll from his vest, he gives one last order to the pair's iron golem. "Missile Wrist, we're done here. Make your way to the harbor and escape into the sea. The Atlantica will be waiting at the bottom to pick you up. Also, cause as much mayhem and destruction as possible on your way."

Whitley closes his scroll as the message ACKNOWLEDGED appears on his screen. He then leans back and smiles as he feels Ruby fall asleep with her head on his shoulder.

* * *

 **So, I had another random idea. This came in the form of both a new favorite ship for Ruby, and a new AU. So this is a test one shot for a Supervillian AU. Currently, it has Ruby and Whitley as a mad genius duo, you know with Ruby's weapon obsession and Whitley having large personal funds to as well as access to the best education money can buy.**

 **Also, Salem doesn't exist in this AU, or at least not as some super powered entity trying to end humanity. Grimm still exist, but aren't as much of a threat to people and are slowly being pushed back.**

 **If I do decide to continue this I'll probabl just do it as a kind of connected one shot collection that show different villains and/or heros. Like I am planning on at least Yang be a special agent, I also want either Weiss or Blake to be her partner.**

 **No idea if I'll actually do anything with this, but I thought I would type it out and post it.**


End file.
